


A Friend in Need

by BoringMacaroni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutesy, Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence, Fluff, Gassy Guy, Lactose Intolerance, Male Gas, No poop! For a change!, Stomach Rubbing, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringMacaroni/pseuds/BoringMacaroni
Summary: My half of a story trade with breigar on deviantART. They wanted a fluffy fic with their characters Nola and the very lactose intolerant Kai.





	A Friend in Need

This had to be more than just plain old nerves.

Kai ran a hand through his shoulder-length black hair, trying to pay as little attention as possible to the sweat patch that was forming on the base of his neck. He didn't think there was any part of his body that wasn't currently being tensed, clenched or tightened in some way. But why was he so anxious? He only had years upon  _years_  worth of feelings and fondness and affections all bottled up, and in a few short minutes -  _hopefully_ \- he would be spilling every last drop. No biggie, right?

"So if I carry the sixteen over, that would make it... oh no, that can't be correct... Kai?"

The nineteen year old squirmed in his chair. There was no justification for feeling this way. He had every reason to be confident. He had waited an appropriate amount of time after Nola's split from her boyfriend (almost two months to the day), and picked the ideal location to make his confession. Okay, maybe not  _ideal -_ he might've preferred a candle-lit table in some fancy pants restaurant, or sitting on the edge of a hillside, basked in the generous, golden light of a romantic summer's sunset _-_ but the library was the only place on campus where one could get some peace and quiet. And that's exactly what he needed.

"Kai. KAI!"

"Huh? What?"

Perched in the chair beside him, the brown-haired jock snorted at his absentmindedness and pointed toward her answer sheet.

"You know,  _you_  were the one who offered to help  _me,_ " she grinned slyly.

Kai snapped out of his reverie with a shy laugh. "Oh... yeah, sorry."

"Why are you so distracted?"

"I'm not distracted."

"Yes you are! I can tell." Nola slid the sheet away from her. It wasn't like she was going to grasp any of the concepts anytime soon. "So what's up with you?"

"There's nothing  _up_  with me," Kai replied, sliding the answer sheet back. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all. Now let me see... yeah, this is all wrong."

"Like what?"

"For a start, there's no need to carry over anything, because you haven't-"

"That's not what I meant." Nola leaned over with a knowing smile. She locked eyes with the boy. "Come on, Kaiser. We've been buds for how many years now? You know you can tell me anything."

 _Not quite,_  Kai gulped. He had wanted to decide when it was time to reveal all, but if Nola was throwing him a bone, he might as well take it. He broke their shared gaze and cleared his throat, eyes nervously scanning the graffiti-embedded table.

"Well, actually, Nola..."

Here goes nothing. Dismissing the heart that was now thundering in his chest, Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I-"

_Grrrrrrrgggle!_

Instead of coming out his mouth, the noise came from his stomach. That rumble sounded furious. A hot flush passed over him, supplemented by the sudden bubbling that was revving up in his lower gut. He glanced at Nola; she hadn't seemed to notice, but she was still looking at him, waiting, expecting.

"Uh... I, uh..."

Fiery cramps flared inside, spreading out across his swelling abdomen. Kai had an awful feeling that this stomachache was not the product of anxiety.

Nola snorted. "Anytime now."

"I-" Before Kai could finish, his gut let loose with another menacing whine.  _Oh shit._

"Wait, is that coming from you?" Nola quirked a brow. "You know we literally just had lunch, right?"

Lunch! He must've eaten something bad. Kai shifted in his seat, taking extra care as he re-positioned his buttocks, for a certain pressure was starting to form around that area. His stomach wasn't going to settle until said pressure eased. He understood his bowels well enough to know what this was alluding to - but there was no way in Hell he'd do it in front of Nola.  _He_  couldn't even withstand the noxious gases he produced.

"Look," he tried to busy his mind. Divulging his love for his long-time infatuation suddenly seemed like a painless endeavour compared to concealing whatever was going on inside him right now. "It's... it's just that-"

_Bbbblloorggg!_

Kai gritted his teeth. His stomach gurgled again, this time urgently, demanding he do something about the storm brewing inside. He knew he didn't have much time before his agitated bowels relieved themselves on their own accord.

"Actually, you know w-what?" He stuttered out. "I don't think this is the right place to say it."

"Oh, Kai, come on!"

He lifted himself out of his chair, only for Nola's hand to come down harshly on his arm.

"It can't be  _that_  bad," she argued.

"Nola, you don't-"

"Kai."

"I can't-!"

"Kai, for God's sake, just let it out!"

_BBBBRRRRrrrooommffrrrprrt!_

A deafeningly brassy fart rumbled around the room for far longer than Kai would've preferred. It eclipsed all other noise... not that there was much to eclipse. Suddenly he regretted making the library their meeting-place. For the longest ten seconds in history, nobody said a single word.

"..."

Kai had frozen on the spot. Nola was frozen too, blinking once or twice as she tried to process what happened. Embarrassment washed over the boy in a sickly wave.

"I... oh God, N-Nola, I..."

Nola slowly turned to meet his gaze.

"Is...  _that_  what you wanted to tell me?"

"Obviously not!" Kai hissed, now blushing intensely. His stomach gurgled and one hand shot out to grab it. The other clutched the seat of his pants, preventing further leakage (or so he hoped.) "I wanted to tell you-"

"Eww!"

At last, the smell became apparent. And what a stink it was - even Kai's face pinched at the overwhelming stench. It was a cursed concoction of spoiled milk and fermented cabbage. Whatever he had eaten, it had almost certainly contained dairy. Farts of this potency could only belong to someone with as severe a case of lactose intolerance as he had.

"Aw dude, that's freakin' nasty!" Nola screeched. Kai cringed at the horror in her voice, as well as the chattering of equally unimpressed students coming from nearby.

"Holy shit! Who was  _that?_ "

"Whoever it is, I hope they're gonna see a doctor."

Nola was finding it difficult to breathe. "Ugh, Kai, that's..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. The jock gagged and held her nose. " _Gross!_  Agh, it smells like a dumpster truck!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai watched a crowd of displeased students make a hasty retreat from the rancid-smelling room. Irritated looks were cast his way. There was no way anyone could study in a room that reeked this badly.

Gggggggrrrroooorp...

_Oh no, no, not again-!_

**PRRRMFFRRRPT!**

Kai quickly planted his windy rear back down on the seat as another drafty fart loudly announced itself. A hand masked his sweaty, darkened face.

Nola used her answer sheet to fan the stale air around them. "Damn, bro! Even dead stuff doesn't smell this bad!"

She cackled, and Kai sighed, cheeks burning red with humiliation. And frustration, too, for ruining what was likely his only chance at telling Nola how he truly felt. How he had felt for longer than he could even remember... she'd never want to spend time with him now.

"I think you better go," he mumbled, miserably.  _Prrrprmp!_  This fart was a lot less rowdy than the previous, but just as pungent, if not more. He bit his lip as the atmosphere grew horribly sour.

"God, you're telling me," Nola groaned, covering her nose with her sleeve.

_Grrrggggllle!_

His bloated gut churned, signalling to both of them that there was much more on the way. Kai heard her chair scrape the floor as she made her departure and groaned inwardly.

Talk about _literally_  blowing it. Why did things always have to turn out this way? No matter how carefully he planned it, Kai always ended up losing out. It seemed to be his destiny to constantly make a fool of himself, particularly in front of those he was desperate to impress.

Perhaps it was for the best.  _She deserves better than me anyway._

Kai's glum thoughts were interrupted as he felt something rest upon his shoulder. He looked up with a surprised frown, half-expecting it to be the librarian, not-so-politely asking him if he could vent his unsettled bowels someplace else.

But it wasn't the librarian.

"Maybe you're right." Standing behind him, Nola offered the gassy boy a concerned smile. "This might not be the best place."

* * *

"I guess I should crack open a window, huh?"

Kai stood shyly in the doorway of Nola's bedroom. For someone who prided himself on his intelligence - certainly he was the more quick-witted out of the two of them - he couldn't get his head around why she had brought him here.

"Nola, what..."

"Shush. Just sit."

He hesitated before gradually approaching the bed. A greasy fart bubbled out of his backside, and he cringed and waved a hand behind him, distancing his rump from the stench as best as he could.

Nola scoffed. "Dude, did you just shit yourself?"

Kai's ears had gone red now, too. " _No_ , I just-"

"Don't worry. I'm changing these sheets tomorrow," she winked.

Kai tried not to die inside at that comment and chose a spot on the edge of the mattress. Nola finished opening all of the windows (and turning on the AC, he couldn't help but notice.) He observed her, silent with guilt. She soon joined him on the bed, but she sat  _behind_  him, not beside.

"Uh..." Kai looked over his shoulder. "I really don't think that's the best place to be sitting right now."

"That's funny, I thought I told you to shush."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and spread her legs. Kai felt his face grow even hotter as he realised he was now positioned between her thighs.

"Hmm," Nola's head tilted in thought. "You know, I think it'd be better if we did this lying down."

"If we  _what?_ " Kai spluttered, still clutching his churning gut.

Nola gave him an impish smirk and flopped onto her back. Her hand smoothed over the pillow that neighboured her own.

"Come on, then. Your spot's here."

Kai, though reluctant and still very much confused, wasn't about to say no. He had spent many nights dreaming of doing exactly this with Nola. He shuffled backwards...

_**FFFFPPPTTTBBBRRRrrrpt!** _

...and accidentally ripped a meaty fart right at Nola.

"For fuck's sake," he winced, flushing.

" _That_  is gonna take some getting used to." Nola's nose wrinkled. "How much have you got in there?"

Kai groaned as he tried to manoeuvre himself without applying any pressure to his tender gut. Even the slightest nudge could be dangerous. "More than I'd care to admit. Are you sure you want me here?"

"Oh Kai, just relax, will ya? Now lie on your side, just like this."

Kai obeyed. Mere seconds after his head hit the pillow, he felt hair tickling his skin. It took him a second to figure out that Nola's head was nuzzling into his neck. Goosebumps broke out on every inch of flesh he had; now there was no chance his blush would dissipate.

"N-Nola! What're you-"

"Man, does  _everything_  surprise you? Just relax!" She giggled a bit, then gently ran her hand over Kai's bloated stomach. "I wanna try something..."

Her arm wrapped around his middle, almost as if she was going to give him the Heimlich. Before Kai could warn her she yanked her fist into his belly.

**PRRRRFFRRRP!**

**BRRROOOFFFLRT!**

**PPRRRFFFUUOORRLLLRP!**

The motion triggered a train of explosive flatulence. Each boisterous blast punched Nola in the stomach in a gust of unsavoury fumes. Within seconds her nostrils were drowning in his toxic miasma, and if Kai hadn't been so distracted by the emotional roller-coaster he had been thrust upon, he might've noticed her gagging.

"Oh...ohhhh...!"  _Now_  he was relaxing. Nola felt the male's body go limp in her grip. Her eyes were stinging, and she didn't even want to think about the taste in her mouth, but all of these harmful side-effects were satiated by a sense of accomplishment. She laughed pleasantly and pressed her head against Kai's back.

"Better?"

"Better than better," Kai even managed to smile. But it didn't last. Not once he registered the smell. "Oh my God..."

"Yeah, it's not pretty."

"Doesn't it... isn't it..."

Nola buried her head into the space where his neck met his shoulder, warming his slick flesh in a way Kai had never felt before.

"It doesn't matter, Kai," she murmured lovingly. "I just want to make you feel good."

The boy's heart fluttered in his chest.

_You always make me feel good. You always have._

That's what he wanted to say. That's what he had been meaning to say since the day he realised his adoration for Nola ran far deeper than previously believed. Whatever he had planned on replying with, however, was silenced by the action commencing on his stomach.

Nola's touch felt freaking orgasmic. She was slowly tracing her hand back and forth across his fart-filled gut, easing the rush of gas inside.

"That nice, Kaiser?"

"Ooof..." Kai had started to moan. He was too relaxed to care about the suggestive noises parting his lips. Nola didn't comment on it - at least, not outwardly.

"You think you feel good now," she grinned. "Wait until I do  _this._ "

**PHHURRRRRBBBBBBBFFFRRRPT!**

As both of her palms kneaded into the softness of Kai's middle, Kai emitted his fiercest fart yet. The forceful foghorn slapped the inside of his slightly humid cheeks as it barrelled its way into the atmosphere. The fetid odour made Nola struggle and cough, but she was finding it easier to ignore the stench. Kai's reaction was all she could focus on. The boy wasn't even caring to disguise his moans and grunts.

"Oooh! Ah! Ahhh...  _ooooh~_ "

Nola pushed again.

**BBBRRRUURRRP!**

**PPPPPRRRRLLOOOBRPT!**

**Prrrmffrpt! Prrrrrrbbrrpt!**

**VVRRRRRT!**

"Hhhnnff!" Kai's shoulders went taut as Nola continued to work his gut.

**BBBFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRT! PPppPLLLRRlllrrrooorrrmfffrrrrpt!**

"Ooogh!" A duo of rumbling rippers relieved him of all misery. For the first time since he had started breaking wind, his intestines stilled. The cramps were still present, but not quite as formidable.

Kai pushed his hair from his wet forehead and panted like an exhausted dog - despite having not really done much work at all. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Nor could he believe that Nola was so willing to help him out during such a grotesque crisis. There was lots of things friends would do for each other, but this was where many friendships would draw the line.

 _I wonder what that's suggesting_ , he thought, not daring to ask.

Nola was equally surprised. Kai's flatulence smelled like a Taco Bell bathroom that had recently been visited by a fleet of obese truckers, and there was no part of this that didn't make her feel dirty. And yet, it felt so  _right._  Kai was her buddy - her  _best_  buddy - it was only natural to help him like this... wasn't it?

She didn't want to think too hard about it.

 **PPRRRRUUUUUBBbbbrrrrrr** **_ppplorp!_ **

Kai grimaced, placing a hand on his lower stomach. That one had ended on a disturbingly moist note.

"Don't get too excited, but I think I might have to use your bathroom soon," he awkwardly announced. His stomach gurgled and immediately he farted again. "You don't have a roommate, do you?"

"I won't after this," Nola rolled her eyes.

A natural silence fell between them. Kai was clearly still passing gas - she could smell it, but he didn't seem to be in as much discomfort, so Nola rolled onto her back, her gaze lazily following the pattern on the ceiling.

"Nola?"

"Hmmm?"

"I... thank you."

If only he could smack himself in the face without her noticing. She had literally spent the last ten minutes spooning him and he  _still_  chickened out.

Nola blinked, frowning. "For...?"

"For everything," Kai finished in a low voice.

"Ugh. Don't get mushy on me, dude. That's the grossest thing you could do."

**BBBLLAAARRRPT!**

"I spoke too soon," she groaned.

"Oh, God..."

Judging by the apprehension in his voice, something was worrying the newfound peace in Kai's stomach. Nola watched his dark face scrunch in pain, before hearing a murky gurgle emit from his gut.

"You got a bad one brewing?"

Kai tried to respond, but as the cramps set in, all he could do was grit his teeth. The gas was amounting rapidly inside him.

"I'm on it," Nola said confidently. She knew exactly what to do. She wrapped both arms around his abdomen and held him tight against her. It meant she'd be on the receiving end of some serious ass-ripping, and she braced herself accordingly.

"One - two-!"

And on three, she squeezed his stomach.

**FFFFRRRRBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPFFFRRRRRRRRrrrbbbrrrrrbbrrrrpppppppPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRT!**

It was only one fart, but it would need its own Richter scale. The expulsion of epic flatulence was so powerful Nola was sure she felt the bed move underneath them. The thundering drone consumed the entire room; beneath it, the smell threatened to choke anyone within a five mile radius. Nora wouldn't be surprised if Kai was the reason for an emergency evacuation.

As it passed, both teenagers cried out simultaneously. Kai with relief, and Nola with a mixture of disgust and shock. She had felt every last ounce of Kai's rectal rupture vibrate against her stomach and crotch and it felt... uncomfortably intimate.

The blast finally petered out, and Kai moaned with acute gratification. At last - his stomach had settled! No more cramps. No more noisy gurgling. He felt like a new man. He felt like he could take on the world!

Nola recovered quicker than she expected. Halfway through the vile ripper, she had been tempted to tear her pillowcases apart and make nose-plugs out of the material, but she managed to pull together enough strength to see her through.

"I hope my work here is done," she laughed, slightly terrified.

She moved forward to cuddle into Kai again - and that's when Kai turned around and greeted her with a kiss to the lips. They both flinched.

 _Did I really just do that to her?_  Kai thought, the colour draining from his face.

 _Did he really just do that to me?_  Nola thought, a rosy blush blossoming on her cheeks.

Nola stared at Kai, Kai stared at Nola. They tried to speak and ended up talking over each other.

"I..."

"You..."

"Eh..." Kai felt the sweat on his neck again. Well, he might have not _said_  it, but at least he had gotten it out. And oh, how good it felt to get it out...!

**_Frrrpprrrrt!_ **

"Uh... heh... that wasn't me," Kai laughed shyly. Maybe he wasn't quite ready to take on the world yet.


End file.
